Pokémon Black and White Version 2
| video game title 2 = Pokémon White Version 2 | japanese title 2 = | image = Black 2 English Boxart.png | image 2 = White 2 English Boxart.png | caption = Pokémon Black Version 2 box art cover. | caption 2 = Pokémon White Version 2 box art cover. | generation = Generation V | players = 1-4 players | platform = Nintendo DS | category = RPG | developer = Game Freak | publisher = Nintendo | publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company | japanese release date = June 23, 2012 | north america release date = October 7, 2012 | european release date = October 12, 2012 | south korean release date = November 8, 2012 | australian release date = October 11, 2012 | cero = A | esrb = E | acb = G | oflc = G | pegi = 3 | grb = ALL | japanese image = Black 2 JP Cover.PNG | japanese image 2 = White 2 JP Cover.PNG | japanese caption = Pokémon Black Version 2 Japanese cover box art. | japanese caption 2 = Pokémon White Version 2 Japanese cover box art.}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 (ポケットモンスターブラック2・ホワイト2 Poketto Monsutā Burakku Tsū & Howaito Tsū, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2) are a pair of sequels to Pokémon Black and White that was released in Japan on June 23, 2012. It was released in North America on October 7, 2012, in Europe on October 12, 2012, and in Australia and New Zealand on October 11, 2012. The game has a brand new story than the previous games, having a new plot and features. Blurb Two powers combine... a new legend arises! Set off on a new Pokémon adventure to save the Unova region, with new challenges and activities to discover! Film Movies at Pokéstar Studios A Mysterious Scientist... A New Story! Plot The games are set two years after the games Pokémon Black and White, and the Unova region has changed drastically with new locations and Pokémon from previous generations. The player - Nate, the male protagonist, or Rosa, the female protagonist - starts in a location southwest in Unova called Aspertia City with Hugh, the player's rival. They are given a starter Pokémon - Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott - by Bianca, who is now Professor Juniper's assistant. As they venture out in Unova, they will challenge new and old Gym Leaders and encounter the new Team Plasma, while also meeting the old Team Plasma. Near the end of the game, the Neo Team Plasma's plan is revealed. They want to freeze Unova using their technology and the power of the legendary Pokémon, Kyurem. At the Giant Chasm, Ghetsis orders Kyurem to freeze the player! Thankfully, N and his dragon (Zekrom in Black 2 and Reshiram in White 2) save the player in time. Ghetsis then uses the DNA Splicers that were stolen earlier on Kyurem, whose frozen wings shatter, revealing a set of energy absorbing node-like appendages! Kyurem then blasts N's dragon, sealing it back up in the Dark/Light Stone! Then under Ghetsis' orders, Kyurem absorbs the stone, fusing the two dragons together to make an even stronger dragon, Black/White Kyurem! The player then defeats the dragon, separating it back into two, N's dragon is given back to him, while Kyurem flees to regain its strength. After a battle with Ghetsis, he suffers a mental breakdown and is taken away by the Shadow Triad. Post-game, after a battle with N and his dragon, he kindly lets his dragon go and gives the Dark/Light Stone to the player. Then the player can bring it to Dragonspiral Tower where he/she can catch N's dragon. If the player catches N's dragon, Kyurem will re-appear at the Giant Chasm where the player can catch it too. Features Unova Over the set of two years since Pokémon Black and White, locations have drastically changed. Areas such as Challenger's Cave are no longer accessible. Other areas have changed such as Route 4, which has completed its construction to varying degrees depending on the game. The southwest now contains locations, such as Aspertia City, Floccesy Town and Virbank City. Several new locations previously inaccessible can now be explored, such as the Castelia Sewers. Pokémon World Tournament The Pokémon World Tournament is a new feature in which trainers can partake in a tournament against other trainers in a single or double battle. It is held in Driftveil City, hosted by Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. Pokéstar Studios Pokéstar Studios allows the player to star in movies varying in genre. Such movie genres include action, horror, and many others. Characters such as Brycen and Sabrina play roles in Pokéstar Studios. Other features *Hidden Grotto *Unova Link *Medals Changes from Black and White *The Gym Leader lineup has been reorganized. **Cheren is now a Normal-type Gym Leader and the first encountered. **Two new Gym Leaders appear, Roxie, who appears as the second Gym Leader encountered, and Marlon, the new final Gym Leader encountered. **Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla and Drayden remain as Gym Leaders. **Lenora, Brycen, and Striaton City Gym Leaders have since stepped down from their positions. **Iris also changes her position of being a gym leader in Pokémon White Version due to being the new champion. *Bianca, Cheren, Elesa, Iris and Ghetsis return with new designs. *Bianca is now the assistant of Professor Juniper. *Alder has stepped down from the Champion position and Iris has taken his place. *Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus get new formes called their "Therian" formes, which can be changed via the Reveal Glass. *Keldeo has a new forme called the "Resolution Forme". Keldeo changes to its Resolution Forme when it learns Secret Sword and changes back when the move is forgotten. *Instead of specific trainers having sprite animations, all trainers in the game have sprite animations. *The Team Plasma has now split into two groups, one that has since seen the error of their ways but are still loyal to N and his goal to free Pokémon and the other follows Ghetsis and his plans for control over Unova. *Every gym from Black and White has had a redesign in their puzzles and every gym has remix of their music except Cheren. This is due to the fact that Cheren is a Normal-type. **These are the first games where the Gym music is remixed in different gyms. Characters Protagonists= |-| Rival= |-| Gym Leaders= |-| Elite Four and Champion= Pokémon The Unova Pokédex received an upgrade and now features a total of 301 Pokémon, containing Pokémon from every generation. Starter Pokémon The starter Pokémon in Unova remains the same: -type Snivy, -type Tepig, and -type Oshawott. Version Exclusives Legendaries Swarms Like the predecessors, swarms - or mass outbreaks - activate after receiving the National Pokédex. Swarms change each day at midnight. To determine where a swarm is located, the player can check the gate and read the moving screen. Compatibility Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 are compatible between Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Dream Radar. Pokémon from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Platinum, and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver can also be sent to Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 by using Poké Transfer. The games are also compatible with Dream World. Trailer Trivia *''Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2'' has the shortest localization period for main series games, being released in the US and Europe in Autumn, a few months after its Japanese release. *Though Reshiram was on Pokémon Black Version's cover and Zekrom was on Pokémon White Version's cover, Black Kyurem is on Pokémon Black Version'' 2's cover and White Kyurem is on Pokémon White Version 2's cover. *The protagonist from the previous games is said to be travelling in search of N. *In Japan, The Pokémon games ''Black 2 and White 2 had over 1.16 Million pre-orders till June 16. This marks the first time that two consecutive series games on the Nintendo DS have had pre-order sales of over a million copies. *''Pokémon Black and White Versions 2'' are the only games to be numbered-sequels. *These games introduced the most alternate forms for Legendary/Mythical Pokémon, 6 in total. *This is the first game where you can go over 999,999 Pokédollars. *This is also the first game that the player cannot capture the versions mascot before the Pokémon League, although it can be captured after. *The starters, their evolved forms and Cottonee are the only Pokémon with different sprite movements in this game instead of having the same sprite movements from Pokémon Black Version and Pokémon White Version. *These are the first pair of games to be a sequel of the previous in the same generation. Gallery Teaser Poster B2W2 New Players.png New Playable Trainers B2W2 Rival.png New Rival Icy unova.png Unova in Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2's storyline B2W2 Player Choice.png Choosing your gender in Pokémon Black 2 Choose a Gender in Pokemon White 2.PNG Choosing your gender in Pokémon White 2 B2W2 Marine Tube.png The Marine Tube Hiougi_with_trainer.jpg The player's house Hiougi TS & PC.png Aspertia City's Trainer School and Pokémon Center hiougi3.jpg Aspertia City's lookout BW2 Rival 1.png The Rival BW2 Rival 2.png Player vs Rival BW2 Rival 3.png Player and Rival Akuroma 1.png Corless at the game's beginning Akuroma 2.png Corless and the player Akuroma 3.png Corless and the player Player vs Homika.png Player vs Roxie Roxie's Gym.png Roxie's gym, reminiscent of a stage Homika Battle.png Battle against Roxie Shizui 1.png Outside a beach hut with Marlon Shizui 2.png On a beach with Marlon Shizui 3.png Outside Marlon's gym Player vs Shizui.png Marlon's VS Sprite BW2 Location 1.png Player outside the PokèStar Studios building BW2 Location 2.png Running in a marketplace BW2 Pokédex additions.png A few of the new Pokémon available in the games BW2 Possible version differences.png Battling Pokémon between the pairs BW2 Bianca 1.png Bianca giving out Pokémon on Juniper's behalf BW2 Bianca 2.png Bianca talking to player BW2 Bianca 3.png Bianca talking to player BW2 Cheren 1.png Cheren talking to player BW2 Cheren 2.png Vs Cheren BW2 Cheren 3.png Cheren talking to player Alder talking to Player in B2W2.PNG Alder appears BW2 Alder 2.png Alder talking to player BW2 Plamsa 1.png Sage Rood talking to player BW2 Pokewood 1.png Roxie's father Vs Brycen BW2 Pokewood 2.png Roxie and father Talking With Team Plasma.PNG Talking With Team Plasma BW2 Pokewood 3.png BW2 Pokewood 4.png BW2 Pokewood 5.png BW2 Pokewood 6.png BW2 World Tournament 1.png Vs Cynthia BW2 World Tournament 2.png Vs Blue VS. Colress.PNG VS. Colress BW2 World Tournament 3.png Tournament roster n and ghetis black 2 white 2.png N and Ghetsis (Black 2) pokemon-black-2-white-2-water-gym-lily-pads.jpg Opening B2.PNG Pokémon Black 2 Japanese Opening Screen Opening Of Pokemon W2.PNG Pokémon White 2 Japanese Opening Screen }} External links *Official Japanese Site *Official English Site es:Pokémon Negro 2 y Pokémon Blanco 2 it:Pokémon Nero 2 e Bianco 2